Saving The Day
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Shake It Up. Cece is at the Shake It Up Chicago studio with Rocky. When Cece starts laughing at an argument between Rocky, Gunther and Tinka, things go down hill as she is eating. Will Rocky be able to save her bestfriend and will someone else step in to be a hero?


It was just another day of working at Shake It Up Chicago studios for Cece Jones as she walked over to a chair so she could watch the scene that was unfolding with Rocky, Gunther and Tinka and she looked around at her friends nearby who were talking. Rocky was standing arguing with the two and Cece watched as she picked up an apple off the table near her, then she took a bite out of it. She could hear Rocky insulting them and she saw the look on Gunther's face and she chuckled to herself as Rocky insulted them again.

Cece smiled as she saw Rocky nod at them and laugh then go to walk away leaving them looking angry, but Rocky stopped and said something else to them. Cece was still laughing at them as she took another bite of the apple but she shouldn't have laughed as the piece of apple got stuck in her throat and she began coughing. A dancer who was nearby with a group of friends looked at her worriedly as she coughed violently trying to bring the piece of food up. "Cece, are you okay?" The dancer looked at her with concern in her expression.

Cece didn't reply as she couldn't if she wanted too, then she swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse. As Cece tried to cough again, she realised she couldn't as she couldn't breathe and she grabbed her throat with her hands. Her eyes were wide and she was starting to panic as she realised she was choking. "What is up with Cece?" Tinka asked as she looked at the ginger haired girl who was going red in the face. "Maybe she is playing sharades Tinka," Gunther laughed and his sister laughed to which made Rocky turn to look at her bestfriend.

At that moment Rocky realised what was happening and she froze for a moment as she watched her friend gagging. "She's not playing sharades, she's choking!" Rocky shouted and she ran over from where she was and over to where Cece was sitting. Cece was getting dizzy, she saw her best friend running over to her and Rocky had been taught by her first aid training from school what to do in that situation. Rocky pulled Cece up from where she was sitting, stood behind her, put one fist under her rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. She quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from Cece's windpipe.

Gunther, Tinka and some other dancers were beside them now as they waited, praying Cece would cough up the piece of food. The food was still stuck in Cece's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Cece was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and her face was red, her vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in her ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around her.

Cece's hands at her throat became lose and they dropped to her sides as she gave in to the blackness that tried to take her away from the world. She sagged in Rocky's grasp but Rocky held her and still tried to get Cece to expel the food. At that moment Gary strolled over from behind the stage smiling and when he saw his dancer Cece in Rocky's arms unconscious, his heart skipped a beat and he ran over to them.

"Cece!" Gary shouted.

After a few more thrusts, the piece of apple flew out of Cece's mouth and Rocky set her down on the ground with a dancer's help. Rocky dropped to her knees beside her best friend, and she brought up her hand to tap Cece's face lightly, but then harder when she didn't respond. Gary also dropped down beside the unconscious girl who was one of his best dancers, he took off his suit jacket leaving him in an orange shirt and everyone else stood behind them looking concerned.

"What happened?" Gary asked as he looked around him at the concerned group of dancers that were all silent until Gunther spoke up. "She started choking on a piece of apple," Gunter explained as he shrugged his shoulders and Tinka just looked on at the scene in amusement. "Cece?" Rocky asked fearfully as she shook her gently and Gary moved closer to the teen as he took control of the situation. Gary put a hand on the teen's face as he tapped it softly "Cece, can you hear me?".

With no response Gary held his ear above Cece's mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched. He looked up at the few people around him and he shook his head as he spoke "She's not breathing. Someone go get help,". Rocky instantly remembered what to do when someone isn't breathing and she moved closer as she announced "I know what to do, let me help her,".

"She's going to be okay Rocky, just everyone back up and give me some room," Gary reasured her as he scowered his mind for his first aid training which he took not long back. Tinka also ran off looking for help, then everyone moved back slightly while Gary instantly leapt in to action as he looked at Cece as he moved closer to her pale face. As Gary hunched over Cece's face, he lifted her neck, levered back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Gary took a deep breath and parted Cece's lips, before sealing her lips with his own. One, two breaths were blown in to her mouth and Cece's cheeks puffed out, then Gary looked at her chest as it rose and fell.

"Come on Cece breathe," Gary urged the ginger haired girl who was putting fear in his heart. He knew he was doing it right but nothing was happening and his gut was in knots as he looked at her. "Please Cece," Rocky sobbed as she covered her mouth with her hand and another dancer nearby put a hand on her shoulder for comfort which kind of lightened the mood.

Gary continued trying to save Cece's life as he continued the life saving procedure and then Cece felt something warm but slightly wet on her lips, she felt pressure on her nose and she felt air being literally forced in to her. After a minute as Gary was giving the still unresponsive teen another breath she coughed in his mouth, which made him pull back slightly and he was rewarded with a small gasp from Cece before she started coughing violently. Gary looked at her as he turned her on to her side, rolling her in to the recovery position, in case she threw up and he looked at Rocky who was crying with happiness. Cece was still coughing and gasping for breath so Rocky took her friends hand in her own and smiled as she spoke gently to her.

"Just breathe in and out Cece, you're alright," Gary told her as he sat back on his knees and let out a relieved sigh as he stroked Cece's red hair as she remained unconscious but she stopped coughing and was now breathing heavily. Rocky was the first to notice Cece coming around as her hand moved slightly and then the teen groaned as her eyebrows knitted together. Cece opened her brown eyes slowly and she rolled on to her back with Gary's help and he looked down at her protectively. Every object was blurred and as Cece blinked the unfocused concerned faces of Gary and Rocky filled her vision, which made her smile slightly.

"Welcome back kiddo. How are you feeling?" Gary asked with a smile and Cece looked at him with a confused expression. "I feel weird," Cece replied groggily as she put a hand on her throat and Gary put a hand on her shoulder "How's your throat?". Cece smiled slightly at him as she winced "Sore," which came out as a croaky sound. "Do you feel any pain in your chest?" Gary checked which made Cece shake her head "Not at all,". Gary knew he was asking a lot of questions but he knew he wouldn't stop worrying unless he knew she was fine "Are you having any trouble breathing?". Cece felt like he was playing 20 questions but she answered him "No I'm breathing just fine,". Gary nodded as he patted her shoulder and she smiled as Rocky looked at her with a smirk which made something snap in her mind and Cece looked around "Was someone kissing me?"

Gary instantly scratched the back of his head as his cheeks went red and he nervously looked at the teen, slightly embarrassed at what had happened. Cece looked at Gary noticing the blush on his face and she looked at Rocky who hugged her tightly for a moment then she let go. Rocky looked over at Gary who was trying to think of what to say and Rocky thought she would save him the time of explaining "Cece, do you remember anything that happened?". Cece shook her head once more as she waited for the story of what had happened and how she had ended up on the floor.

"Well, you were choking on an apple, and you passed out from lack of oxygen and stopped breathing and I managed to get you to spit out the piece of apple. Then when we lay you down you weren't breathing and Gary saved your life by performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Rocky informed which made the ginger haired teen nod and then she cut right to the point "So someone was kissing me?".

"It wasn't a kiss Cece, it was the kiss of life," Gary laughed slightly, still feel embarrassed and slightly nervous as all eyes looked at him. "Oh you mean CPR?" Cece asked as she realised what had gone on and she smiled as she finally caught on. Gary quickly butted in as he corrected her "No there's a difference between them, you se-"

"I'll expain it to her later," Rocky smiled as she cut Gary off half way through his sentence and Cece smiled from ear to ear as she looked at the man beside her "Thank you Gary, you saved me,". She sat up slowly and instantly wrapped her arms around Gary who smiled and hugged her back, stroking her back gently as she put her head on his shoulder. Gary felt all the awkwardness disappear as he held the teen in his arms and he was glad that she was alive as he never wanted to lose any of his dancers as they were like his own kids to him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I had a dream recently where I was dancing on Shake It Up Chicago and Gary was talking to me and I got so nervous that I started choking on my gum so it inspired me to write this and I thought I would write a Gary/Cece fic because I love them and because I love and want to marry R Brandon Johnson as he is just so asdfghjk. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
